princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Kimi ga Matsu Ie Made ato Roppun
Kimi ga Matsu Ie Made ato Roppun (キミが待つ家まであと6分, 6 Minutes Left to Wait for You) is the 8th track to Ryoma's album Cool E. Lyrics Kanji= 濡れた服の仕業　sudden rain 水たまり　踏み潰し 俺は空ばかり　oh 見てる 青い空　知らんぷり　あっ　そうか 君の瞳の色に似てる 街　歩いていても la la la　気がつくと 君の事ばかり考える ちょっと悔しいよね ホラ　選んでしまうよね 君への贈物 気持ちもっと知りたいな 今のままで満足かな 俺　そ－いうの苦手だから　うん まだまだ　だったかな 今朝は冷たくして悪かったよ 君が待つ家まであと6分 元気な声が聴きたい ただいま　えっ？ ･･････俺より飯かよカルピン 文句ありげな声　何だよ？ 今日の飯　気に入らないの？ 空色の瞳　遊び足りない ちょっと悔しいよね　たまには 俺だって思いふける時もあるさ 気持ち全然分からない そんな瞳でじっと見んなよ 「もう！･･･だから！」しょうが無いな 分かったよ　俺の負け 今朝は冷たくして悪かったよ 目覚まし鳴るまであと6時間 さあ　ゆっくりと寝ようよ おやすみ　うっ？ ･･････重いんだよカルピン （「また明日な、カルピン」 　「にゃ～」 ） |-| Romaji= nureta fuku no shiwaza sudden rain mizutamari fumitsubushi ore wa sora bakari oh miteru aoi sora shiranpuri a! sou ka kimi no me no iro ni niteru machi aruite ite mo la la la ki ga tsuku to kimi no koto bakari kangaeru chotto kuyashii yo ne HORA erande shimau yo ne kimi e no PUREZENTO kimochi motto shiritai na ima no mama de manzoku kana ore so-iu no nigate dakara un mada mada datta kana kesa wa tsumetaku shite warukatta yo kimi ga matsu uchi made ato roppun genki na koe ga kikitai tadaima e? ...... ore yori meshi ka yo KARUPIN monku arige na koe nan da yo? kyou no meshi ki ni iranai no? sorairo no me asobitarinai chotto kuyashii yo ne tama ni wa ore datte omoifukeru toki mo aru sa kimochi zenzen wakaranai sonna me de jitto minna yo "mou!... dakara!" shou ga nai na wakatta yo ore no make kesa wa tsumetaku shite warukatta yo mezamashi naru made ato roku jikan saa yukkuri to neyou yo oyasumi u? ...... omoin da yo KARUPIN |-| English= the sudden rain made my clothes wet I trampled on a puddle I look up in the sky and all I see... is the blue sky feigning ignorance, ah! the colour is just like your eyes even though I'm walking on the street la la la all I notice and all I think about is you isn't it a bit regrettable? look, I picked this a present for you I want to know more about how you feel are you satisfied with the way we are now? hm... I'm not good at this.... you probably think I still have a long way to go it was bad that this morning was so cold 6 minutes till I reach home where you are waiting for me I want to hear your genki voice "I'm back" eh?! ......do you prefer your meals over me, Karupin the voice without words, what are you saying? are you not pleased with today's meal? sky-coloured eyes, I can't play with you often enough it's a bit regrettable, occasionally, do you also think about me? I don't understand your feelings at all don't look at me fixedly with those eyes "stop! as I sad...!" there is nothing I could do about you I know, I lost. it was bad that this morning was so cold there is still 6 hours till the alarm rings ssaa, lets go to sleep slowly good night... ugh? you are heavy, Karupin Navigation Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics